Precious
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Some things in life are too precious..... RandyMelina oneshot. Randy, Melina, OC. plz read and review hunnies.


Disclaimer: I own no one but Precious.

This is just another idea that hit me this afternoon. This one was written and typed in 2 hours flat lol that's a record for me.

* * *

**Precious**

A young girl was running in the late afternoon sunshine, playing with her dog while her parents looked on proudly. She had long dark hair and blue eyes like her father, the rest of her looks were from her mother.

"Come on Precious, its almost time to go" her mother called out to her.

"Coming mom" Precious called back with a bright smile. Precious loved this time of year, school was finished, the sun was always shining and she got to go on the road with her parents.

Precious Orton had spent every summer since she was born traveling with her parents and the other superstars and divas of the WWE. Most other 11 year old girls spent their time giggling over boys and make up but not Precious, she was more interested in learning the names of wrestling moves, but what else could be expected from Randy Orton and Melina Perez's daughter.

"Mom are you sure lucky will be ok?" the little brunette asked her mother.

"Yes sweetie I'm sure she'll be just fine with grandma" Melina replied as her daughter scratched her dog's ears.

"Make sure you've got everything Precious, I don't wanna be halfway there when you remember something you need" Randy said as he started carrying bags out to their car.

"Yes daddy" Precious replied with a smile, she had always been a daddy's girl. She ran upstairs to her room to double check that she had everything she wanted to take with her. She came running downstairs with an armful of things to put in her bag.

"Daddy, how do you always know that I've forgotten something?" she asked her father. Randy smiled.

"Because sweetheart, you take after your mom and she always forgets something" he replied with a laugh.

"I heard that Orton" Melina shouted with a giggle from the kitchen. Precious laughed at her parents.

Randy and Melina packed the rest of the bags into the car but they had to wait for Precious.

"Precious Gabrielle Orton, get your butt in this car or we're going without you" Melina shouted.

"I have to say goodbye to lucky" she shouted back.

"Bye lucky…grandma's coming to get you soon and I'll be back in 3 weeks. Be good for grandma" Precious said as she patted the Labradors head. She grabbed her bag and jacket and ran out to the car.

* * *

It was a long drive to the first town they'd be staying in and Precious got bored easily.

"Daddy I'm bored…tell me a story" she whined to her dad.

"I think daddy's kinda busy driving honey so how about I tell you a story instead?" Melina asked.

"Ok mom…I wanna hear the story about how I got my name" the young brunette said as she made herself more comfortable in the back seat. Melina looked over at Randy with a smile.

"Ok…well me and daddy had been trying to think of a name for you for a while but we couldn't settle on one. We knew you were a girl so at least that narrowed things down a little. Everyone was trying to give us ideas but they were all too plain. The only thing your dad and me could agree on was that we wanted you to have a name that was different from everyone else. One day when you were almost due the WWE came to town. I'd already stopped working once you started to show but your dad had only just taken some time off. I was missing being around my friends so we decided to go and watch the show. You kicked all the way through the matches, your dad was already convinced you were gonna be a diva. We had fun and I got to see everyone again. What we didn't know when we started to drive home was that there was a storm coming. Another thing we didn't know until we were halfway home was that you'd picked that night to make your grand entrance into the world" Melina smiled as she thought about it.

"As usual you couldn't wait, you were coming pretty quickly. The rain was lashing down and the wind was howling and we were miles away from the hospital. I made your dad pull over and 20 minutes later you were born, by the side of the road. Your dad wrapped you up in his jacket and we both looked at you…I'd never seen anything so perfect in my whole life. We were waiting for the ambulance, to get us both checked out at the hospital when it suddenly hit me, your name. I looked at your dad then at you and I knew it was perfect…you were precious and always will be" Melina finished her story in a whisper when she looked back at her now sound asleep daughter.

* * *

It was getting dark now.

"How did we end up with such an amazing kid?" Melina asked her husband quietly.

"We were lucky…and she takes after her mom" Randy replied with a smile. He only took his eyes off the road for a second but it was long enough. Melina screamed when she saw the headlights coming towards them quickly.

Randy sat quietly by his wife's bedside. He had a cast on his left leg, the bones of which were being held together by metal plates and pins, his arm was in a sling and he had 2 broken ribs as well as cuts and bruises. He tried to sit up a little straighter when he saw Melina begin to stir. She had a concussion, a cracked rib and a broken wrist.

"Hi baby" he said softly with a weak smile. Melina saw the tears in his eyes.

"Randy…what happened? Where's Precious?" she asked shakily.

"There…was an accident baby. We hit a truck head on. Precious…she…she didn't…" he broke down in tears as he tried to get the words out.

"No…where's my daughter? I want to see my little girl…" Melina shouted desperately as she tried to get out of bed. Randy sobbed as a nurse came in to calm Melina down. The diva looked over at her husband as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mel…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Randy sobbed.

"You're sorry? Sorry won't bring her back to me will it? Get out Randy…I can't deal with you" Melina said quietly as she turned onto her side, away from Randy. He watched her silently for a few seconds before doing as she asked.

* * *

They held Precious's funeral 3 days later. Everyone wore pink as it was her favorite colour. They played her favorite backstreet boys songs. Melina hadn't spoken to Randy since that day in the hospital; she couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

Everyone else left, Melina and Randy stood by their daughter's graveside. Melina bent down to look at some of the flowers, they were all so bright and beautiful, just like Precious.

"Mel…" Randy reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Melina don't be like this…please…" Randy pleaded as he moved to stand in front of her.

"How am I supposed to be Randy? My little girl is dead…you did that to her…you took my baby girl away from me" Melina began to sob. She looked down at the flowers again and took a deep breath.

"Everything we ever had…is lying in that grave" she said quietly as she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

i hope i didnt make you all cry with this one :) lol i dont know where this one came from, i just had to write it. plz reveiw hunnies, you know how much i love ya all for it. 


End file.
